Sarah expelled
by supercool
Summary: Sarah is expelled from her school...... and moves to one of the most poshest schools around!
1. Chapter 1

-1Chapter 1: Expelled

A/N: Please R&R.

" Mr. Baker, Mrs. Baker," the principal of the school the Baker children go to said.

" Sarah, has yet again done some damage to this school".

Tom and Kate looked at each other. It was not the first time they had been called to the principal's office about their daughter Sarah.

" Sarah put some banana skins on the sidewalk, causing Mr. Richard's ( biology teacher) to fall. She also has used some highly inappropriate words in front of the teacher". The principal stopped for a moment to look at Tom and Kate.

" This of course is not the first time Sarah has done something inappropriate, as you know. I have talked to many teachers of Sarah and we have come to a final conclusion."

"What's that?" Tom said, sitting on the edge of his chair.

" We don't use this word very often but expelled."

" Expelled!" Tom and Kate yelled in unison.

" Surely Sarah didn't mean to harm anyone when she did those tricks," Kate said, trying to defend her daughter.

" I'm afraid Mrs. Baker, that we must expel her. I would suggest finding her another school that is maybe more stricter in a sense, like school uniforms and manners perhaps."

" We've always been thinking of moving Sarah to a more select school, one were they were proper uniforms and discipline is obeyed properly," Tom said.

"I'll leave you to think about it," the principal said getting up from his chair, " I have a meeting to go to now and I don't want to be late". ( Actually he didn't have a meeting to go to but they were serving extra meat portions at the local restaurant that day).

" Tom, I can't believe it, our own daughter, EXPELLED!" Kate said tearfully. Tom put his arm around her shoulder as they walked to pick up Sarah from her classroom. Sarah was sitting outside with her school bag. Tom and Kate didn't smile we they saw her they didn't smile. They were very very angry at their daughter. In the car, Tom and Kate whispered stuff to each other the whole time they were driving. Sarah sat in the back thinking what on earth are they talking about. When they got home they told Sarah to go straight up to her room. While she was in her room, Tom and Kate were discussing what school they should try send Sarah to. After a while, they called Sarah downstairs.

" Sarah," her father said looking at Sarah very carefully.

" Me and your mum have discussed carefully with each other and you are grounded for 3 weeks".

" Hey! No fair! All I did was…."

" Sarah, your punishment is final!". Something in her fathers voice made her not want to answer back.

" As well as discussing that, we discussed changing schools. Me and your mum decided to try send you to a school called " Lady's of Helda College".

" WHAT! That school is only for girls who are posh, they were uniforms, they have lessons on manners and all this other rubbish!"

" Sarah, I am going to ring up the principal tonight, my decision is final".

How will Sarah get on in her new school? Find out next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2: New school

A/N: Thank you to all the people who reviewed the last chapter. If you've seen Madagascar then can you please look in that section because I just wrote a fan fic in that section. Thank you!

" Mum!" Sarah wailed from the seat of the car. Tom had rung up the principal of "Lady's of Helda College" and Sarah was booked in to start it next week. Kate was now taking Sarah to look around at the school.

" Sarah, you are going to come and look at this school no matter what," Kate said.

" But Mum! Why can't you send me to an ordinary public school, not some posh all girls school!"

" Sarah, you were expelled from your last school. You need to learn some manners and polite ways and this school is a very polite good mannered school".

" I hate you," Sarah muttered.

" What was that," Kate demanded.

" Nothing," Sarah said. Soon they got to the school. It was a huge school, it was white and brown and had many tennis courts. It had a huge oval in the middle and hundreds of girls walking around. Kate parked the car and Sarah and her got out. They walked into the school and many girls stared at Sarah. Sarah felt very uncomfortable. Kate took her to the principal, who was going to show them around.

" Good morning Mrs. Baker and Miss Sarah Baker," she said, " I am Mrs. Rowen, principal of " Lady's of Helda college"."

" Yes, I hear this school is a very good one," Kate said.

" Oh yes, we are the most academic girls school in this country Mrs. Baker. Many of our students have become doctors, teachers, lawyers and much more. "  
Sarah stared at the principal. She was an old lady with her hair all tied back in a bun and wore a plain white top and a plain white skirt. She looked like a very mean principal, who wouldn't stand any jokes.

" Over here is the gymnasium," Mrs. Rowen said. She was showing Kate and Sarah the school.

" This school boasts 2 gymnasiums with top quality equipment," she added.

" Show off," Sarah muttered.

" What was that, Miss Sarah?"

"Nothing."

" Now over here, is the classroom Miss Sarah will be in," Mrs. Rowen. Sarah looked around. There were many girls in their which looked very snobby. None of them looked like her friends at her old school like Carly, Michelle, Ally and all her other friends at her old school.

Mrs. Rowen soon finished her tour and Kate thanked her for her time.

" What do you think of your new school Sarah?" Kate asked.

" Hell" was her reply.

NEXT CHAPTER: Sarah is getting her uniform and her 1st day of school arrives!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter 3: Uniforms and 1st day

A/N: Hope you like this chapter, please R&R. Most of the characters I haven't made up, it is all from the actual movie.

" I think this skirt fits you best," the uniform manager said to Sarah. It was the day after there tour of Sarah's new school. Sarah was now getting her uniform for her first day of school.

" This uniform is disgusting!" Sarah yelled, staring at her pleated skirt with a shirt and blazer.

" I look like one of the dorks in my old school!"

" Young lady, at " Lady's of Helda College" all the students dress like this. All the girls think this uniform is marvellous".

" What losers," Sarah muttered.

" Sarah, behave," Kate warned her. " Now take a look in the mirror and see how you look". Sarah went to the mirror and looked in it, her eyes shocked. She had never ever worn such clothes before.

" We'll take it," Kate said.

" What? No way! I can't wear this!"

" Sarah," Kate said with a very sharp tone in her voice which made Sarah not want to answer back. Kate bought the uniform and they both went home. When they got home Nigel, Jake, Kim and Jessica were right by the door.

" Lets see what a freak you look in your uniform!" Kim yelled.

" Yeah, you probably look like Ashley McHeathen, the dorkiest girl in the school!"

" I'm not trying it on so get lost!" Sarah yelled and ran to her room. Tom came to the door to see what the commotion was all about.

" I got her uniform," Kate said. " She's just very upset about the whole moving schools thing".

" She'll settle over time I'm sure," Tom added,.

Dinner was a very quiet affair that night, as Sarah usually screamed about her day. Sarah looked furious and hardly ate anything. As soon as dinner was over, Sarah went straight to bed, which was also extremely unusual as Kate usually had to scream and yell for her to go to bed. That night in the Baker household, it was very quiet.

THE NEXT DAY:

" Sarah come downstairs now, you'll be late for your first day of your new school!" Kate yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Sarah had just finished getting dressed into the dreaded school uniform. When she came down the stairs, all the kids in the family started laughing. Sarah's face went red with embarrassment. She felt angry at them but yet, she would laugh as well if she was in their shoes. Sarah ate her breakfast in a hurry, as to get away from all the laughing faces. Kate then drove her off to her new school. Kate drove her into her school and took her into her classroom.

" Goodbye Sarah," Kate said, giving her a hug.

" Get lost mum," Sarah said. The girls in the room stared at her, they had never seen someone be so disgusting to their mum. She had a major feeling that she was not going to be very popular in this school.


	4. Chapter 4

-1 Chapter 4: Trouble in the first hour

A/N: Please R&R.

Kate soon left the classroom and Sarah was left on her own in the classroom. She looked around at the girls. They all seemed stuck up and very posh, unlike her. They all seemed to stare at her like she was something foul. Sarah felt very uncomfortable about this. Suddenly a woman with a very thin face walked in. Everyone scrambled to stand behind there desks except Sarah, for because she was new didn't have a desk. The woman stood in front of the classroom and stood there, staring at Sarah for a while.

" Well, aren't you going to stand at your desk!" she barked.

" I'm new," she said, trembling with fear. It was the first time she had ever been scared of a teacher.

" Oh," she said still staring at her weirdly, " stand behind that desk in the back".

Sarah walked uneasily to the back, she felt she was not on this teachers good side.

" Good morning ladies ".

" Good morning Miss. Hind".

" There is a new girl here today, named Sarah Margarita Baker…."

" Hey! Margarita isn't my name," Sarah yelled angrily.

" Yes it is, it's your middle name, it says here in the records your mother gave me," the teacher said, furious that someone interrupted her.

" Nobody calls me Sarah Margarita,"

" Well, Sarah Margarita, in this school we call everyone by both there names,"

" I don't want you to call me Sarah Margarita just call me Sarah,"

" We call everyone by there proper name in this school!" Miss. Hind said getting angrier every time Sarah spoke.

" Not me you won't!" Sarah yelled.

" I will!"

" No you won't!"

" I will!  
" No you won't you idiot,"

" Sarah Margarita, out of the classroom, NOW!" The teacher was boiling mad. Never had she been spoken to in that way.

" Please forgive me Miss Hind," Sarah said, actually meaning her apology.

" Get out of my classroom, now!" Miss. Hind yelled loudly. Sarah went outside the classroom and leaned against the cold, hard wall. She couldn't believe she had gotten in trouble within the first hour of her new school. Yet, she certainly didn't want to be called Sarah Margarita!

" Ding ding," the bell rang - it was recess. Girls came out of the classroom but very differently to the ones in her old school. In her old school they would run out and talk about the latest movie or song. In this school, they walked out like ladies and talked about the math homework they had just received. The girls stared at her weirdly, no one wanting to be friends with her. Sarah stood there uneasily as she watched the girls chatter among themselves, when two girls came up to her.

" We are in charge of the after school netball club," one of the girls started saying,

" we think you, being quite a tall girl, would be very suitable to be in the team. This team trains every Wednesday and Sunday, would you like to join?"

" I'm sorry, I actually can't. I have other things on both days".

" Like what?" the girls said crossly, upset that she said no.

" Well, I play football,".

" Football!" the girls said, eyes wide open, " I thought that was a boys sport!" one of them declared.

" Well, I play in an all boys team, but there is two other girls in the team," Sarah said uneasily. Thankfully the bell rang and the girls left her, whispering too each other what they thought about Sarah Margarita.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Chapter 5: Mrs. Rowen

A/N: Please review, thank you!

When class started, Sarah ( or, in this school known as Sarah Margarita) was told to wait outside for the principal. Sarah was now scared, very scared in fact. She waited anxiously until finally the principal, Mrs. Rowen, appeared.

" This way Miss Sarah Margarita," the principal said, fiddling with her hair. This time Sarah thought it would be quite wise not to argue about her name. The principal walked up to her office and told Sarah to wait a minute until she had finished writing out some timetables. Sarah stood nervously outside. Her principal at her old school was old but very kind. She also didn't have as many warts on her nose as this one.

" Miss Sarah Margarita please come in," Mrs Rowen called from her room. Sarah opened the door of her office. Unlike her old principal's office, which was full of pictures and colourful paintings, Mrs Rowen's office was plain.

"Sit down please," Mrs Rowen said coldly. Sarah sat down on he hard wooden chair.

" I heard from your teacher that you were misbehaving," Mrs Rowen started, " in this school, the girls don't misbehave for they know the punishments are severe. As it is your first day at this school, I will let you off. But I do warn you, don't do it again!" The way she said made Sarah sit further back on her chair.

" Please go now".

The end of the day soon came and for Sarah she had done the following things:

Had been rude to a teacher.

Been sent to the principal.

Had girls stare at her weirdly and made NO FRIENDS. Sarah didn't want to be friends with the other girls, for she felt they were all stuck up. As soon as the day finished, Sarah went running to were she was meant to meet her mother. Her mother was standing there, waiting anxiously to hear about Sarah's first day.

" Mum!" Sarah yelled, running towards her mother, " I had such a bad day at school today, the teacher was so mean to me and she sent me to the principals office, you remember the principal, the one with the weird hair and the one with way to many warts on her nose….."

" Ah - hem," Mrs. Rowen said. Sarah hadn't realised that she was standing behind her while she was talking to her mum! Sarah saw she was furious, and she also saw that she had taken a little mirror out of her bag to see her nose more clearly.

"Miss Sarah Margarita I hope you behave better tomorrow," Mrs. Rowen said.

" What did she do?" Kate asked. Mrs Rowen explained the whole story to her.

" Sarah!" Kate said very disappointingly.

" She called me 'Sarah Margarita'!" Sarah said pointing to Mrs Rowen.

" Don't point your finger at me, that is very un lady like," Mrs Rowen said.

" I have to go, come on Sarah," Kate said, she could see a fight was about to start between her daughter and Mrs. Rowen.

" Good bye, Miss Sarah Margarita," Mrs. Rowen said in a very annoying tone.

" Bye, Dora Rowen!" Sarah said back.

" Sarah!" Kate yelled.

" I'm just calling her by her name," Sarah exclaimed.

" How do you even know my name!" Mrs. Rowen said angrily.

" When I was in your office I saw your name on a report," Sarah said smoothly.

Kate grabbed Sarah's hand and went out of the school as quickly as possible.

" Did anything good happen today?" Kate said in the car.

" Not a thing," Sarah replied.

" Did you make any friends?" Kate said hopefully.

" Yes, I made one friend - Dora Rowen".


	6. Chapter 6

-1 Chapter 6:

A/N: Please review!

Sarah, as you remember, had just finished her first day at " Lady's of Helda College". The results: no friends, the principal hating her.

" Sarah, I need to get you some more clothes before we go home," Kate said as she drove the car.

" But Mum! I can't go out in public in this uniform!"

" Sarah Baker, you will listen to me, you've been bad enough as it is . You will do as your told". Even dare-devil Sarah knew not to object.

They soon arrived at the shop. Sarah checked around to see if any of her friends were there. None to be seen - good. Sarah put her hands in front of her, trying to cover up what she was wearing. As soon as Sarah walked in the shop, Sarah had the worst luck. Two of the popular girls at her old school, Kiraly and Tara, saw her.

" Sarah! You look hysterical!" Kiraly said, laughing her head off.

" Wait till I tell the others about this!" Tara added.

" Please don't. Please, I know I've been bad to you a few times at school…"

" Twenty four times to be exact," Tara added sharply.

" Maybe I was a little more bad to you but please PLEASE don't tell anyone about how I look in your uniform".

" Of course we wouldn't," Kiraly and Tara said, patting Sarah on the back.

" I know how you feel, Kiraly said sympathetically, " I once had to wear a uniform like that in my old school". Sarah looked at them suspiciously. They both looked like they really meant it. Little did she know that they were excellent liars.

" Thanks so much," Sarah said relieved.

" Come on Sarah we better go," Kate said, " with all your talking we didn't even have enough time to shop". Sarah started walking out the door when she heard a flash. A camera flash. Sarah turned around and saw Kiraly take a picture of her with her camera mobile.

" I thought you felt sorry for me!" Sarah yelled.

" Did you really think we'd feel sorry for you, Sarah Baker?' Kiraly said. Sarah ran up to Kiraly and pulled her neat plait. Kiraly started yelling and Tara tried getting her off as well as Kate. Kate managed to 'untangle' Sarah from Kiraly and rushed her out of the shop.

" It wasn't my fault!" Sarah yelled, kicking and screaming like a baby.

" I don't care whose fault it was, you had no right to pull Kiraly's hair".

" Served her right," Sarah said smugly.

" Enough, Sarah".

When Sarah got home, she got the worst punishment, worse than prison.

No television for six weeks.

And worse.

She has to buy Kiraly a present for forgiveness.


End file.
